Final Fantasy VIII : Twin Force
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Squall has lost the meaning of life. He craves for a new challenge. She comes into his sight and their worlds collide along with their gunblades, like iron forged on fire. Follow Squall and his comrades into an epic adventure. Merely a Squall x OC fic.
1. Dream yourself far away

**FINAL FANTASY VIII PROJECT**

**TWIN FORCE**

***in story form***

**by Nadia Blackrose**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N**_ Feels like I've been waiting for this moment forever, when finally the first chapter of this story is published. Twin Force was initially created in year 2006 in a script form and it's going to be a big one, imagine about 200 pages of dialogues or more written by hand, so it's going to take me some time to make it a story and transfer it to the computer. I promise I'll be as quick as possible, especially if I get some response for this, and I **don't **necessarily mean reviews, though it would be good to know your opinion on this project.

It is set three years after the original game, so it works as a sequel.

I don't own Final Fantasy 8, only my OC named Gillian Thunderstone. Also, it's my very first story in the FFVIII section and the debut of her.

The main character is Squall, and most of the story will focus on him and his company who eventually reunite in this brand new adventure. Rinoa fans, I know you want to shoot me, but you have my word, I won't abuse her ''memory'' and include various flashbacks about her. As for pairings, it's Squall x OC for a while, but ONLY for a while, and after a certain period of time. I don't intend to use Gillian as a Mary Sue only because I had a crush on Squall when I first wrote this, otherwise I'd simply prefer to insert me inside straight away. And honestly, had my intentions been different, I wouldn't be telling you all this stuff right now. I just know how most of the readers are prejudiced and judgmental when it comes to OC's so I wanted to make my position clear. And yes, I'm a huge fan of OC s, not Mary Sues. Gillian will be a part of this story, not the center of it but she'll have her own critical part as well.

If you think it's ok with you, go ahead and read, I guarantee your reading satisfaction as well as your entertainment, since there's a long variety of genres to be used here, such as humour, action, mystery, supernatural and so on. All the elements that create a Final Fantasy story.

In this first chapter, Squall narrates the events that occurred after the defeat of Ultimecia, including what became of his fellow comprades, his thoughts about Laguna, and what he plans to do with his current life. It's an introduction to what's about to follow next. Let's not waste more time pals, on to the story now!

* * *

**Introduction**

**Dream yourself far away**

One more blessed night gazed upon Balamb Garden, dressing it with it's alluring veil of dark blue and purple, painting stars in the vast sky. The moon was smiling down on it, reflecting it's tempting light in every corner of the place. The corridors of Balamb seemed to be empty, the lights were now gone, but still, the crescent moonlight was revealing the shadows of various shaped figures sneaking around the place. Girls and boys, meeting together just to find a chance to go to the Training Center's most romantic spot, and spend some vital moments together. Well, in fact you wouldn't say they 'd have some private time, since that place was crowded with love-birds every night, but it was nice going there anyway. As for the less courageous students or the single ones, they were just happy spending some moments by playing various table games, their faint laughter piercing the grave silence of the dormitories, reaching the ears of someone who was still awake. Still, he was too drowned in his own world to interfere in their happiness...

He was there, all alone, blue eyes wandering helplessly around the ill-decorated walls. He was locked inside a room that now seemed more like a cage, an isolated sleeping refuge where he had built his own personal world of storming thoughts and guilt to escape from reality. No consolation could be found among his countless thoughts, no deliverance for his tormented soul, nor a healing hand for his heart's disease. Especially that particular night, which once was so glorious and magnificent, and now stood as a living resemblance of an endless nightmare haunting him, perhaps forever...

Squall was broken far beyond repair, for he had lost his most precious possession a long time ago...Was it three years or more? No, three years exactly, just like that night.

A triumphant night that turned to a series of unfortunate events, leading him to his emotional downfall every day, one by one. Ever since that special night, his life had changed dramatically and gone downhill without alleviation for his pain, for the loss of his loved one...

Rinoa was her name, a name so beautiful, sounding like angel's whispering, so pleasant and ecstatic, filling his heart with the richest of emotions. Now it hurts, and the wounds are yet to be healed, in spite of the flow of time, in spite of his will, in spite of it all... For he was bound to this Garden, and became an instructor so as not to leave this adorable place, choosing for this painful memory of her loss never to abandon his mind. Somehow, he had gotten used to it, though he never got to accept that terrible fact, putting the blame on himself within every chance...

Because no one could bring her back to life.

Rinoa was the infinite light shed into the darkest chambers of his mind, infiltrating his innermost thoughts, showing him without his defensive shell. Only to her he could reveal his real self, the emotional and caring aspects of his seemingly adamant personality, and be free, at last. Without her, his defensive ego had to be resurfaced, just like he actually did, for fear of getting hurt one more time.

Ellone was the only person, next to Rinoa, from whom he could not hide anything. She was his ''sis'' as he used to call her when he had been just a little boy living in an orphanage, before she was taken away from him. That was the first time Squall ever suffered from the loss of a beloved one, but still he couldn't bear a grudge against her, especially when she had found her again. Ellone was the key to his salvation, he was well aware of this. Nonetheless, someone imposed an obstacle to their sweet brotherly relationship, someone who proved not to be a stranger at all...

Laguna, the man he didn't want to see before his eyes, though later proved to be his biological father. Squall really had ambivalent feelings for that ''guy'', not only because they were entirely different but also because he couldn't make up for his empty childhood years without having a parent. Most of his life, Squall was led to believe that he was all alone in this life and had to cope this way. Therefore, it was too late for him to learn that all those years could have been entirely different. It didn't matter anyway, nothing could compensate for the lost time. Absolutely nothing at all.

Deadlocks everywhere, a dead end ahead of him which was more preferable than facing stupid and ignorant people all day long, lecturing him all the time about the way he behaved and felt. No one could really understand him, no one could feel what he felt, and no one could shoulder his burden, his cruel destiny. And at the same time, he wished no one would ever meet such a fate like his own...

A rough diamond, that's what Squall was in reality. Still, he would prefer to send away everyone in hopes of saving himself from getting further hurt, or damaged.

_''This is the last time pain knocks my door.'' _he must have been thinking all the time ever since he lost her. And this distant attitude of him emerged again, so to speak of the matter. He barely had conversations with his students once his teaching was done, he was a light eater as well as a light sleeper, and that was that. However, no one could complain about having such a talented and skilled instructor such as Squall, though not being talkative and open. Want it or not, he was an idol to everyone, and well respected. Sometimes, he had been offered some help by his students as a token of gratitude, but turned them all down and went even more hot-tempered than he already was. Only god knew what untold pain he could be bearing in his brain, and was going through all this without telling a single thing to the others...

Cruel reality. The scars in his devastated soul cut so deep, much deeper than the first time he had felt the scar burning on his forehead, that river of blood flowing through his delicate lips. That scar was only a trivial matter when compared to his agony, growing bigger and bigger every single day, all the silent way... Who knows what he might be speaking to the shadows of his past and into the obscure darkness of his locked dormitory.

_''Three years have passed after our last critical journey. Actually, it was my journey, for I doubt the others recollect of it the same way I do..._

_Seed is no longer a force training mercenaries, but a school teaching martial arts and self defense. According to the rules of Gardens existing all over the world, all SeeD members who reach their twenties are to leave the Garden, join the military forces or work as instructors. This is the reason I'm still here or... I won't be here longer._

_The world could not be the same after the defeat of Ultimecia. Rumours about new continents emerging from the depths of the earth, and secrets yet to be discovered have been spread. However, SeeD is unable to explore them, for it has lost it's original purpose. No more adventures and thrilling battles, nothing reminding of the glorious past._

_Everything seems to be way too peaceful and silent. A silence so insufferable that begins to drive me mad._

_The only pure company I ever had is Quezacotl, my Guardian Force. _

_It is said that if you use a Guardian Force you may have a loss of memory...It had happened to me once, and I wish it would happen again, because everyone leads to normal lives now, apart from me. _

_Zell has become a champion in many skateboard tournaments. He's surely the same Zell I knew three years ago. Hot-tempered, enthusiastic about new challenges and flippant at times. Nevermore, when critical danger approaches, he may get scared like a chicken wuss. Anyway, no matter how different we are, he still keeps in touch with me and often visits me in a attempt to reminiscence of the good old times._

_Selphie always loved trains. She used to watch the landscapes while singing in happiness and joy. It was a bit irritating of her to do that, but recollecting her innocence makes me somewhat envy her nowadays. Cheerful, funny and open hearted, she is definitely the best person to serve the passengers boarding a Galbadian line. I sometimes wonder if she preferred Irvine to Laguna...''_

Squall frowned at the thought of Laguna, for reasons more than obvious. It was inevitable to stop his train of thoughts, though.

_Laguna...I will never understand this guy even though I have learnt we share the same blood. I can't call him a father, he's not. Most of my lifetime has been spent into knowing I was an unlucky orphan, not someone abandoned by his father. Laguna's still the President of the Esthar nation, trying to evolve highly sophisticated technology. He wanted me to come along some time ago. I gave no respond to his ridiculous proposal. All this stuff is just too much for me. Yet I've come to a point to realise that meeting with him is inevitable, sooner or later. And most probably, it will be really soon._

_Irvine's whereabouts are unknown. He had told us that he was a lonely person and left us for good. But I doubt he would quit his favorite hobby of chasing beautiful girls. Back then, he had shown some interest to Selphie, well, not only to her, actually. He was born to be a lady's man, always prying for attention, so it's most probable he must be visiting amusement parks, trying to impress girls with his remarkable shooting skills._

_Quistis, (the once failed instructor) has finally calmed a bit and left me alone. Confessing her feelings to me resulted in her rejection, and honestly little do I care about how feels, I have my own problems to deal with. _

_Therefore, she's devoted herself in keeping her position of the Queen of the Cards while working under Headmaster Cid's authority, after he had been granted the leadership of this Garden again. Really, I had no reason to be in charge of the Garden after that war ended, my task was executed and done perfectly, I didn't want to perform more duties when my part in that story was over._

_I obtained many things after the end of Ultimecia's threat upon the world. But every victory has a price...and I learnt the hard way.._

_I still remember that delightful night three years ago, when we were holding the celebration of our triumph over Ultimecia... We were flying by the Garden, watching the heavens and rejoice in the sparkling cheerful atmosphere of abundant laughter and bliss…_

_A falling star, an innerwish..._

_Our first and last kiss... _

_The beginning of the bitter end drawing near..._

_Witchcraft would not end that easily as we had originally thought. She couldn't be helped... Ultimecia had left her traces on her, trying to possess her again and live through her body. She resisted and fought her inner battle, but their powers were equal for a reason yet to be explained. Then insanity began to consume her slowly in a torturing way, mumbling strange things to me, that it had to stop, otherwise the world could never be in peace..._

_Her last words were ''Go on.'' and the rest is history..._

_Everyone but me has got over those unbearable moments... This is why I wish I could forget this experience. I was not used to being all alone anymore. I wasn't afraid of revealing the hidden, vulnerable side of me... But it was beneath me to pretend that everything was all well. My thoughts and fears were always right in the first place :_

_**If you show love to the others, something will happen and those people will leave you, one way or another.**__ So, I tried to return to my original self, the one I should always be._

_Unfortunately, even that was not the solution. My lust for fighting grew stronger, that was the only way to keep my mind busy. And this thirst cannot be quenched in this Garden anymore._

_I was not trained to end up as a boring and numb instructor. Theoretical training, practice, education... I will not take it anymore, so I've taken my final decision to leave. Besides, my time has come. I'll quit and turn over a new leaf in hopes of leaving the past behind._

_Tomorrow, I'll hand over my resignation letter to Headmaster Cid. I'll be released from my bounds and start a new adventure. I hate to think of this, but I may go to Laguna and seek some information about this new continent. There must be something within this new found land, I'll be the first to know. Soon, I'll be there...''_

_

* * *

_

_**A/ N **_That was it. Next is on the way, would someone want to beta-read my upcoming chapter so that I won't be having any grammar mistakes? Sorry guys, English is not my first language so I'd be more than glad to get some help, if you don't mind.


	2. Learning to fly

**A/N **When it is **_bold italic_**, it's the inner thoughts of Squall when interacting with people.

When it is _plain italic, _Squall is thinking all alone.

* * *

***Chapter 2***

***Learning to fly***

Morning came swiftly, though hours were long. The sweet cool breeze entered the window along with the first rays of daylight, caressing Squall's face, awakening his senses so tender and smoothly. Barely had he slept last night, under the burden of unpleasant accusations put on himself, from what it seemed to be like the thousandth time. Hopelessness had become a state of his mind, his second nature. Enough. He couldn't take it anymore, nor do that forever. He was far from being a pathetic crybaby, he hated the thought of ending up as a pitiful weakling. It- had -to- stop- now!

This time it felt a bit different, this new wave of energy breathed into him. Was it for real, or was it just a trick of his mind? Maybe yes, maybe no, it didn't really matter. It was the first day of a new beginning. The path of the unknown awaited for him, calling his name in enticing whispers of a promising voice with a burning passion consuming his heart.

This idea of leaving had been spinning intensively through his head for too long, so intriguing and liberating that he wanted no longer to waste more time.

He stretched his arms, got up from the bed and got dressed, thereafter headed towards the corridor outside his dormitory. While walking, students were greeting him, still they could only get a faint 'hello' coming out from his firm lips.

_**''How I hate to be called Mister.''**_ he cursed under his breath as he reached the main square and on to the elevator.

Squall always tried to keep distances from his students. The least thing he wanted in this world was to develop any bonds to them, knowing that presumably they might leave the Garden someday, thus forget him. Furthermore, deep inside, he had known very well he would abandon this Garden in the end. He had just prolonged that fateful day for whole years.

Maybe he had been weak all along, to have accepted the position of the instructor in the first place. Back then, he had hoped it would provide him with more formidable challenges. Till the announcement of Cid was made, informing that no more SeeD training would take place within this school, as the Gardens were finally in peace.

Instantly, Squall had felt as if deprived from oxygen, because fighting was his fuel, his whole purpose in life. A pure blood fighter without a sword is like a cat without it's claws...

Nonetheless he had stayed, because he had nowhere else to go.

Zell had a place to call home, in Balamb Town where his foster mother was. Selphie and Irvine were free souls that could fend for themselves. But he...

He was bound to belong to this Garden, the only place he could call his home. For Cid and Edea had treated him right and embraced him with the purest feelings of love, as if he was their own flesh and blood. They had been next to his side in the most critical moments of his entire life. Owing to them his devotion was the least he could do.

Whereas his true father had abandoned him even before he was born...

Laguna, who looked so sympathetic and charming to the eyes of everyone else, able to win the admiration and respect without making the slightest effort. _**Liar, fake**_**,** Squall could reason, but no one else.

Where was Laguna in the most crucial moments of his childhood? Where was Laguna when Raine, Squall's mother had died giving birth to him? Nowhere. At least, that's what Squall knew, thus had jumped into conclusions before learning the whole truth behind Laguna's disappearance.

It was inevitable that he would face him soon, and demand an explanation to all this nonsense,once he visited Esthar.

For he had no longing place to this Garden anymore, despite his love for the place. Apparently, he wasn't born to live without exciting and thrilling battles with fearsome monsters. It wasn't like him to forsake and suppress his instincts, how couldn't anyone see through that? So simple and clean it was.

Third floor, Headmaster's office. A place where few people had the privilege of entering without making an appointment first. Luckily enough, Squall was one of them.

Quistis was there, and to her greatest surprise she didn't expect, of all the people, to find him here. Most of the times, she was too busy to see him at all. Almost strangers they had become, despite living in the same place. And Quistis could only glance at him whenever she was offered this unique opportunity, without having him notice that, to her distress. She was well aware of the fact that she had no chance to be with him, and partially she didn't mind for that, somehow she had accepted this undeniable truth without further complaints. Nonetheless, a logical reason could not be found as to why she still felt for him, being caught off guard by the thought of him intruding her mind, now and then, unexpectedly.

''Squall, you shouldn't be here. I can bring the teaching book into your classroom.'' she huffed, unable to keep the feelings of surprise for herself, as if watching a ghost. At the same time, she hadn't distinguished the letter held into his hands as she had locked her eyes onto his own.

Squall seemed indifferent by her reaction, thereafter gave her a cold look and replied :

''I've got to see Headmaster and give him this.'' he pointed at the letter.

''Don't tell me...'' Quistis' face darkened in worry and suspicion for what that letter implied. So, he was serious all the time about leaving the Garden, she could only assume in bitterness. However, she said nothing about it, just let him pass into the corridor and on to the Headmaster's office.

There was Cid, the man who once entrusted him the Garden, enabling him the full command of it. And there was Squall, his favourite SeeD member, the one who would take Cid's place one day as the new Headmaster, hadn't he turnt down this intriguing proposal.

Cid could see that coming, he was just thinking that this day wouldn't have arrived all that soon, as he was reading the resignation letter from Squall.

''Boy, I'm really sad to hear those words from you.'' Cid made a pause, and sighed before going on : ''Is there any problem with the students?''

''Nothing of great importance.'' Squall retorted icily, eyes downcast on the floor, reluctant to give further explanations. They both knew the true reason behind his leaving, and some things were better left unspoken, when they were more than obvious.

''Then, I guess you really need to get know of your father.'' Cid assumed while turning his back from Squall. A wave of sadness washed over him, but it wasn't anger or jealousy towards Laguna. Cid only cared for Squall's well being. Then, he broke the silence between them, trying to joke a bit in his usual manner :

''You'll be like a king in Esthar, the greatest city around the world.''

_**(Who cares for Esthar or Laguna. I just want to live my way.)**_ thought Squall inside his head, before listening to Cid's final words:

''Well, then. You can do as you wish. However, there's something to be taken into consideration. You're the best instructor here, and we have no one worthy of your talent to be offered your position. Would you mind waiting for a couple of days till we get a substitute?''

''So be it. I have no other choice, anyway.'' Squall had responded before he was dismissed from the office.

On the way to the classroom, Squall was overwhelmed by ambivalent feelings. On one hand he was relieved to have taken the first step into his freedom. On the other hand, he didn't want to let Cid down, the man to whom he owed more than just his gratitude. Although they've been keeping up appearances, their relationship was always equated with the one of a father and a child. Squall never tried to use Cid's trust to his advantage, and no way wanted he to make Cid feel betrayed by his resignation. Nevermore, nothing changed in Cid's feelings towards Squall. The offspring is always like the small cute birds, one day they learn to fly on their own and flee from the nest. Furthermore, Cid was well aware of the true reasons behind Squall's leaving, and thoroughly respected his ways. Consequently, it was unnecessary of him to open the sensitive topic of Rinoa.

Headmaster Cid called both girls, Xu and Quistis to discuss about the resignation of Squall.

''Dear Ladies. I regret to inform you that we're bound to lose the best instructor the Garden has ever met, a true Gunblade wielder, worthy of our admiration and respect. The loss will be consequent, but we have to find an instructor to stand in for him. Any ideas?'' he requested politely, hanging on the lips of the two girls.

''Seifer's equally talented, Sir.'' Xu recommended spontaneously.

''Skillful though he is, he's not a SeeD member. To make matters worse, he lacks self-discipline to pass on his knowledge to the students.'' Cid objected, thus the idea of Seifer becoming Squall's substitute was turnt down.

''Maybe if Galbadia Garden was informed, a solution could be found.'' Xu persisted in hopes of solving this issue as soon as possible. Then, Quistis was illuminated by a sudden thought.

''There is another Gunblade wielder, and you know that, Sir. Maybe with an exception to the rule...'' Quistis implied in a sudden brainstorm.

Cid could only sigh in bitterness at the recollection of the person mentioned by Quistis, who was interrupted.

''You can't be serious, Miss Trepe. She did not even become a SeeD member. This girl's rather insane. What makes you think she's ideal for this...occasion?''

''Maybe she had her own reasons for leaving the Garden without informing us.'' Quistis insisted on her proposal, agitating Cid's talkative mood.

''I will never understand Gillian, this is why I could not keep her and raise her as if she was my own daughter. Later came her sudden disappearance, like a ghost. She might do that again.'' he countered.

Yet Quistis kept on believing that this person had to be trusted, led purely by instinct. She had been her student, after all. And though she was one of the reasons Quistis lost her position, Quistis bore no grudge against her, nonetheless. To cut a long story short, Quistis managed to persuade Cid that Gillian might return to the Garden, and somewhat compensate for the SeeD title lost by working as an instructor.

Still, Cid bore no idea that Gillian was already on the way to the Garden with a different goal to achieve, and he would lose so much more other than his favourite SeeD member.

…...

Meanwhile, there was grave, unusual silence in the classroom where Squall was. Felt like he had been to the wrong class, indeed. No whispers could be heard by the students, despite them writing a test on their current progress about first aid. He was sitting on his desk, hand placed on his forehead, apparently bored and fed up as if time had frozen upon this particular hour.

Reading between the lines, he could easily tell that the rumour about his leaving had already been spread across the Garden. That was the actual reason no one spoke. Till one boy was brave enough to take the initiative :

''Sir, may I ask you something?''

''Sure you may.'' Squall replied in apathy.

''Is it true that you're leaving the Garden?''

Squall didn't want to speak about himself, he owed no explanation to anyone. Thereafter demanded that they should finish first their tests.

''So, it's true.'' the boy lowered his head and kept on writing, eyebrows furrowed.

Behind that boy, two more students were whispering :

''The less he talks, the more he says.'' said the one, named Jim.

''You're right. He's trying to hide behind his finger.'' the other added.

''Knowing what he thinks is easy as pie!'' Jim exclaimed in a teasing way, unable to keep a straight face. Then, the two boys burst into laughter, and got a warning by Squall. It seemed that only a single sentence coming out of his mouth was enough to bring the class into life again, and chaos ensued, as usual.

Fifteen minutes later, the time was up and the students had to give in their tests. Then Squall confirmed the rumours about his leaving the most laconic way possible. Nothing more, nothing less could be said straight from his mouth. He really wasn't the talkative person, after all.

There were various reactions by the students, every kind of expression could be read from their faces. Sadness, happiness, relief, anger, all too many different faces. Yet no one could deny his talent, and the fact that everyone would miss him. Frankly.

The class was dismissed, and Squall stayed lonesome in his desk, both hands placed on his jaw, wondering how come the students would miss him. It was odd of them to feel this way about him, he had done nothing to gain their liking towards him. Being an instructor was just a job, and socialising wasn't his strongest part.

Sceptical, absorbed in his own world, Squall was awakened by a friendly patting on his thick brown hair. It was Zell, his fellow comprade, holding his skateboard in one hand, wearing a big smile on his face.

''Hi pal! Why the long face?'' he exclaimed in his usual loud voice.

''I'm leaving shortly after I get a substitute.'' Squall replied after he had got up from his desk, then turnt his back. Sometimes, such a behaviour made him look like a stubborn child who got lectured by it's parents, simply because he knew Zell would overload him with nosy questions.

''Why are you leaving?'' Zell requested, as expected.

''I want to make a new start. I'm going on an adventure.'' Squall replied nonchalantly.

''Adventure? Then, take me with you, pal! I wanna kick some ass!'' Zell became enthusiastic, much to Squall's displeasure who said that he was about to pack his minor possesions for the days to come.

'' Hey! Won't you take me with you?'' Zell whined.

''I am the one who should forget, Zell. It's MY adventure.'' he stressed, though Zell did not seem to get it.

'' I'll come with you whatever you say! You'll need my strong and fierce punches against those stupid monsters!'' Zell persisted, and followed Squall to the way on his dormitory.

Judging from his appearance, Zell seemed like the flippant, non serious guy who wanted to play cool. However, he had always been at Squall's disposal, willing to lend him a hand whenever he could. To Zell, Squall was more than just a fellow candidate who gratuated with him from the SeeD school. In fact, he was the brother Zell never had, a friend as well as a precious companion in the battle against the evil sorceress, three years ago. And though Zell pursued his dream of becoming a skateboard champion, Squall was in no way erased from his memory. The same applied to Selphie, with whom he was meeting occasionally when travelling via train in various places so as to participate in local tournaments.

When the two men arrived at Squall's dormitory, Zell was curious to learn whether he had kept in touch with other members of their company.

''How's Quistis?'' he asked in such an intriguing voice.

''Just fine. Why's the question?'' Squall frowned.

''Just wondering if both of you...'' he was interrupted by Squall's unemotional reply.

''No way.''

'' You know, maybe you would feel better if you...'' he messed up, provoking Squall's fury.

''Snap out of it!'' he snarled, then Zell tried to change the subject.

''Any news from Selphie?''

''Not really. She sends me postcards once in a blue moon.'' he said coldly while packing his gunblade, the weapon he was missing so much, since he had a long time to put it in use.

Zell soon realised that Squall wasn't in the mood to talk more about the company, so requested to be informed about their new adventure.

''Where are we heading for our new adventure?''

''First I take the road to Esthar. Laguna must know something about the new continent.''

It was no sooner than that when Zell became super duper excited.

''Oh yeah! We go to your father, Esthar's a massive city and we're gonna be helped! We'll be the first to explore the new continent and rock again! Just like the old days, pal!''

''Don't get that excited. It's a personal matter.'' Squall tried to dishearten him. His efforts turned to be in vain, though.

''And take all the glory by yourself ? Dude, I love the danger! We'll do it together!''

Seeing that he was running out of options, Squall had but to accept.

''We've got a deal, Zell.'' he finally got a discreet smile. All was well.

* * *

**A/N** So, what do you think about it, guys? Feedback is much appreciated, if you don't mind. It's just nice from time to time to know that your work pays off. That's all for now, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
